The Newcomer
by bran626
Summary: Kenta Asamura, an estatic ten-year-old child overwhelmed with the curiosity to meet the Kirihara brothers. Would he be able to warm their hearts? How would they react with his sudden disappearance?   OC, Psychological, bad summary.


**Author's Note:** I have no idea...I wrote all parts staying up till 5am. I wasn't even trying to be in detail (not like I ever like to be, har har har). I'm too straight to the point, and I always skip out on details. _ I tried better in my last fic. haha...err, enjoy?

**Disclaimer:** I would buy Night Head Genesis, if I knew how much it cost to buy it. Curse you, copyright fees! For now, I am a loner with no rights to anything here...except for the Asamura's.

* * *

"Mama!"

"Yes, Kenta?"

A warm summer breeze swept its way throughout the Asamura household, and it seemed like another summer day, with Ms. Asamura lazily washing dishes under a flood of cool water and Kenta gleamed at the cicadas, noisily vibrating their wings, in harmony with the soft clinking of the outdoor bells. Condensation clouded the outside of his coke bottle, to be absorbed by Kenta Asamura's dry hands, and the contents sucked and swirled through a crazy straw leading towards the ten-year-old's parched lips. School was finally over for the young lad, and he was determined to live out his break to the fullest!

"Mama, I want to go to the research center you work at!" said the child.

His mother dropped the plate she held, and her hands began to shake frenziedly. She turned to look at the child, as crazed breaths broke the sudden silence. What had gotten into her son? An actual desire to see those demons? The deficient products of nature, monsters capable of eradicating a substantial amount of area within seconds! A cold sweat dropped down from her face, recalling the moments of Naoto's awakening, and damned if she ever tried visualizing the event once again. Her fear turned to irritation, could she even begin thinking about how the Kirihara brother could taint Kenta's purity!

Slap.

Kenta fell to the ground, bewildered at the being before him. It neared him, seething with every step.

"God damn it Kenta!" the child stammered back. "After all I've done to take care of you, and yet you would have the audacity to even say such a thing! Those 'things' are not human!" the statement hysterically screamed from the female. Kenta stumbled from the wooden chair, glazing his eyes at his mother.

He teared, attempting to look away from his mother's eyes as she gripped her sharp nails into the child's cheeks.

"Mama..." saltwater mixed with blood. "You kind of sound like dad right now." The whispered quieted into a cold silence and a painful glance was given to the child's mom. Her heart ached, as a terrified look swelled tears. She released her clenched fingers and embraced her son, sitting helplessly upon the chill floor. Moments passed between the two, each one allowed to silently dry tears upon each other arms. Perhaps the children were crazed beings, but to have Kenta experiencing the shared pain as her once again was unacceptable. Ms. Asamura broke off from the child, wiping the tear-stained hair strands away from his face, smiling softly.

"Kenta," she soothed, receiving a hesitant glance at her direction. "I will never, ever, want to hurt you again. I promise, I will give you the life you deserve," hugging her son once more. "I promise."

"Mother…" squeaked the boy's voice, exaggeratedly dry from the humidity and crying. A trip to the research center it was.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Ne, Naoto," the five-year-old Naoya whispered. The ten-year-old looked across their humid bedroom to his brother motioning closer towards him. Naoto set down his book and smiled gently as Naoya snuggled close.

'_Don't worry, Naoya,_' The eleven-year-old cautioned, _'I will bring the both of us out of this facility soon! I promise._'

Naoya stared solemnly into his elder brother's determined eyes.

A year has passed since their arrival into the research provision and both brothers strayed from any visual contact among the assessors, having Naoya cower behind Naoto's back, clenching onto his airy maroon shirt, hoping to prevent physical interaction with others. Food was brought through a constructed flap on their bedroom door. Angered by the outlandish idea of being treated as savage creatures, the emotions passed, acknowledging their attempted somatic protection for Naoya.

Naoya broke off the contact, and wandered amongst the worn toys laid scattered within the room. He picked up an exhausted teddy bear within the piles, happening to be the newest plushy brought by Mr. Mikuriya.

'_Why did I pick this up…?_'

Naoto too stared at his brother's action. He never once picked up the bear, and Naoya usually played with the toys.

The suspicious thoughts never seemed to end as Naoya later fell asleep under the excessive heat, having Naoto to follow soon after.

.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.

The trunk slammed shut.

"Kenta," his mother started, "Are you really sure you want to go to the center?"

He gleamed. "Yes, mama!" A glance was given to the back of the car, having to make sure his belongings were secure.

"We could have spent the summer fishing, going to the park, or-"

"Mama!" Kenta complained. "I promise you, I'll take good care of myself there!" He pouted, scrunching his face to show his disappoint in his mother's excuses.

She gave in and sighed, "If that's what you wish."

"Mama, you sound like a genie!" Kenta laughed. Quick footsteps were heard coming closer to the car, the doors slammed, and the engine began to hiss. The yellow vehicle slowly began to reverse out of the Asamura household, and left to journey into the deep forests of the country, where two brothers awaited for their arrival.

* * *

Wow, I finally realize how short I write is. I'm the worst, and yes, I somewhat took the names of my OC's from another anime.

I don't need comments! I need straight-up criticism on what I need to detail in my writing! Look how bland it is! D


End file.
